


Detention

by VisionaryInsomniac (Denmarksderps)



Series: H20Vanoss: Your Heart on the Line [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Banana Bus Squad - Freeform, Detention, H2OVanoss - Freeform, Jock Evan, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Troublemaker Jonathan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denmarksderps/pseuds/VisionaryInsomniac
Summary: Who in their right mind would arrive early for a detention?Evan, apparently.He let out a small snort at the thought, and opted for crossing his arms over the table, resting his head on them. He took a moment to look out the window, watching as the clouds slowly passed by. It was cut short when the door to the room was kicked open from it’s partly closed position, his head raising quickly at the sudden sound. He turned in order to see the guilty party.Jonathan Dennis.





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

> So If ya'll follow me on Tumblr, you've probably already read/seen this.
> 
> I figured I'd throw up here as well, to have the written parts of the AU in a little collection.
> 
> That being said, if you're new to this; not all parts will be here, the comics and additional art pieces will be found on my Tumblr. 
> 
> Links will be in the end notes.

Evan was not supposed to be in detention, _Luke Patterson_ was. For some reason though, he had an uncanny ability to charm himself out of any situation, and thus blame fell on him. It had been a stupid argument during class, that the previous mentioned boy had started, and while he would have loved to just let him win and get out of the whole ordeal, he had a reputation to uphold. 

Look where _that_ got him; his parents were going to murder him. The teacher was not present as he took a seat near the middle of the vacant classroom, placing his backpack down to lean on the leg of the table. He glanced at the clock adorning the wall, only a few minutes early.

_Who in their right mind would arrive early for a detention?_ Evan, apparently.

He let out a small snort at the thought, and opted for crossing his arms over the table, resting his head on them. He took a moment to look out the window, watching as the clouds slowly passed by.

It was cut short when the door to the room was kicked open from it's partly closed position, his head raising quickly at the sudden sound. He turned in order to see the guilty party.

_Jonathan Dennis._

The boy was standing a few feet into the classroom, backpack over his shoulder, eyes on his phone, and a piece of gum squashed between his teeth as he chewed on it lazily. It did not seem like he was aware of his presence, as he had not moved or looked up yet. The jock would be lying if he said he was surprised to see him here, after all; he was known to get in trouble more often than not.

That being said, he could not help, but wonder _why_ the boy was here today. _Disruption of class? Back talking a teacher? Vandalism?_ The possibilities were endless, and Evan kept sifting through them, as he stared at the subject of his attention. 

He must have had zoned out in the midst of it, because all of a sudden Jonathan was in front of his table, reaching out to grab a hold of his jacket.

He was about to move back in his seat at the revelation, but the other caught him before he could, and pulled him up close, his hands fumbling to rest on the table so he would not lose footing. A few choice words were at the tip of his tongue, threatening to spill out at the unexpected manhandling. He settled for a glare: "Excuse me?"

The taller of the two did not answer him, opting to watch him with little emotion, taking his time as he blew a bubble with his gum.

_It is pink_, was about all Evan managed to think before the sphere popped, and a pair of lips were smashed against his own. Startled, he gasped, which the troublemaker seemed to take as an invitation to stick his tongue down his throat.

He attempted to move away from the assault, but the hand buried in his jacket was keeping him at bay, so he brought up his hands to the boy's chest and forcefully pushed him away. Successfully disconnecting their lips, and extending their proximity. He stumbled back, as did Jonathan, the latter colliding with the chair and table set behind him.

The Canadian furiously wiped at his lips with his jacket sleeve, trying to rid himself of the lingering feeling and taste of the fruity paste the other had been chewing on. It did not work, mainly because said gum was now in _his_ mouth. 

The telltale sound of the American's signature laugh filled the room.

His face might have been a light shade of pink before, but now it was steadily growing red, from the humiliation, anger or something else, he could not tell right now, his mind was too preoccupied with trying to comprehend what had just happened. "_Wha-What was that!?_"

"S-Sorry, sorry" He looked up at the other as he jovially addressed him, his face set in a permanent grimace at the feeling of the shared paste between his teeth. "I just, with the way you were staring so intently, I thought you wanted a piece of, of gum," He continued, not bothered the least by Evan's display of disgust. "and I only had the one piece, so I thought; why not share it?" The last words were accompanied with a smirk. and a wink. 

The shorter male's only response, was to get closer, and then spit the gum right back at him, the paste sticking itself to Jonathan's chin. A moment of silence fell between them, disrupted only a few seconds later by an exclamation of: "_Ew!_" followed by loud laughter. Both courtesty of the troublemaker, and in the moment, the jock could not help but laugh with him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Original post + Art](https://visionaryinsomniac.tumblr.com/post/184756774301/look-its-your-favourite-trope-a-high-school-au)
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://visionaryinsomniac.tumblr.com/)


End file.
